Truth (One-Shot)
by RebecaV
Summary: A theory I had before the episode "Commited" aired.


General Author's Note:

For many years I wrote at Ksite. It took over my life at some point. Since then, I've decided to write my own stuff (I am currently writing a book). However, I have a love for Clark and Lois that will never go away. Therefore, in the new couple of weeks (or however long it takes me), I'll be posting my fanfics here. I've wanted to bring them over here for a while, but I didn't have an account. So, now that I have an account, I'll be sharing. Please note that these fanfics were written long ago. There's lots of errors.

Feel free to comment and follow me on twitter my username is "RebecaValdez"

Enjoy!

Title: Truth

Author: RebecaValdez

Time Frame: Season 8 episode 5 "Committed"

Pairing: Clois! Of course!

Length: One-Shot

Summary: Basically a theory I have based on spoilers that I read (this was written before the episode aired. So, I guessed on the abductors name).

They walked down the narrow hall in a building that they weren't familiar with. It creepied her out more then she was going to admit but she knew that if she turned back now that she would probably never find her cousin or her cousin's fiancé.

She almost tripped on one of the many cords that were lying around. Luckily Clark caught her. "Careful Lois," he said. Lois noticed that he was touching her butt and she wasn't very comfortable with his hand on such a private place. She backed away from the hold that Clark had on her. "I know we are acting like a couple, but there is no reason for you to have your hands all over me, Smallville."

"I'll take that as a 'thank you.' God, I hope we find Chloe and Jimmy soon. This place gives me the creeps," Clark said taking an other look at his surrounding. "Yeah tell me about it. I've been a lot of weird places, but this is just creepy."

"Really? You think my home is creepy?" a voice asked coming behind Clark and Lois. They turned around to see a tall man who was very muscular. About Clark's size.

"You're Jacob Smith?" Lois asked. A huge smile appeared on the man's face. "None other sweetheart," he answered.

Anger so strong built up within Lois. This was the psycho who had Chloe. "So, you're the jerk that victimized my cousin and her fiancé and then kidnapped them," Lois stated.

Clark felt a pain in his stomach. At first, he thought it was him getting worried that Lois might blow their cover if she continued playing 20 Questions with the stranger, but soon recognized to the pain was from meteor rock. _But there's none around. So why am I feeling like this?_

"I abduct a lot of couple. You can consider you and my boyfriend my next victims," Jacob said. It all happen so fast. One second Jacob pushed Lois up against the nearest wall which caused her to knock out. Then the next second Jacob was heading towards Clark.

And everything went black.

Clark awoke to huge pains going on thought out his entire body. _Why am I feeling like this?_ Clark's self question was soon answered when he saw the room he was in was full of Kryptonite.

_Wait, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is Jacob hitting Lois and then him coming towards me. What had happen in between? Had he hit me with meteor rock?_

Clark soon realized that he was strapped to some sort of a machine. He was very limited on the space he could move around in. Then a couple of feet in front of he saw Lois strapped on to the same type of machine.

Lois woke up and felt that she was strapped down. She couldn't see much but, she saw that she was hooked on to a machine. _What does this creep have in mind for us? _A couple of feet in front of her she noticed Clark was in the same situation. She also noticed that he was in some sort of pain she can tell by the way he was squinting his eyes. "Smallville, you ok?"

Clark, who had been looking down, looked up and Lois pain still showing in his eyes. "Yeah Lois, I'm fine." _He's lying. Why won't he just tell me he's in pain?_

The thought of Clark lying was pushed to the back of Lois's mind as the door of the room opened and Jacob walked in. "Welcome to my home," he said.

Clark thought he would give it a try to convince Jacob to let him and Lois go. "Jacob, you don't have to do this. It's not right." "Of course I have to do this. Don't you want to know how faithful Lois really is to you? Don't you want to know if she's your true love. Clark?"

"How do you know our names?" Clark asked. "Your wallets. I have to know my victims, don't I?"

Lois decided to change the subject. "Where's my cousin?" Jacob walked over to Lois and began to touch her face. "You're very lucky, Clark. She's got smooth skin and a hot body," Jacob said checking Lois's body. "Pervert," Lois said.

Jacob walked over to the computer that was connected to both machines that Clark and Lois were tied to. "Enough chit chat. Let's get to the fun stuff. Lois, you're up first."

"Don't hurt her!" Clark exclaimed. Jacob turned back and looked at Clark. "Why, Clark I would never hurt her. Not if she tells me the truth. And that's not if _I _think she's being truthful of not. But if something bigger than thinks she not a liar," Jacob said.

Lois was confused. _What the hell is this guy talking about? _"What the hell do you mean?" Lois demandingly asked.

Jacob walked over to Lois again. "Relax, beautiful, I'm going to tell you Just don't get all feisty. You see, the machine you're hooked up to is a lie detector. I know if you're lying or not. I'll ask you a question and you'll answer me truthfully. It's as simple as that," he said walking back towards the computer.

He turned it on and then turned and added, "Oh yeah, if you lie, the machine will send shocks through out your entire body that I'm sure will leave some serious damage."

Lois knew that no psycho leaves things simple. Nothing with them was ever simple.

_If he hurts Lois, I'm going to kill him. _Clark was still in pain from the exposure to the meteor rock.

"Now, Lois," Jacob called from across the room, "here's your question…Do you really love Clark Kent?"

The question hit Lois like a rock. Why was she being asked this. "Yes," she replied.

_What? Why had she answered yes? Was she still trying to keep them undercover? Lois, it's not worth it. It's not worth getting hurt._

Clark waited for the machine to begin to shock Lois, but it never did. "Looks like you found the right one, Clark," Jacob said

Clark was still very confused why the machine had said that Lois loved him. _Must be broken. _

"Your turn, Clarkie boy," Jacob said. Just then the door to the room opened. Jimmy and Chloe ran in the room and Jimmy knocked Jacob out. Clark was shocked that he had it in him, but the thought was pushed back as Chloe ran to free Lois and Jimmy to Clark. "You had me worried, cuz. Thank God you're ok. You had me worried," Lois told Chloe.

The four of them quickly ran out of the building before Jacob could come to. "Now we can go back to normal," Jimmy said. _Yeah. Normal. Yeah right_. Lois thought.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE DAILY PLANET

"You feeling better?" Clark asked Lois as he saw he enter the room. Lois gave Clark a quick glance but noticed him looking her straight in the eye. The awkwardness was killing her. She had to look away. "Yeah," she replied to his question.

Lois walked over to her desk and sat in her chair. Clark took a seat on the edge of Lois's desk making her feel very uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised you didn't take today off. It was a lot happened yesterday," Clark said. "Nope, I'm fine," Lois said in a quick answer.

Clark knew that there was something wrong with her and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. "Can we talk about it, Lois?" Clark asked. _Dang it! He caught on. Quick Lois, say something that sounds like you _"Talk about what, Smallville?" _Smallville? She's calling me Smallville? One minute she's giving me answers shorter than two words and now she's back to calling me Smallville?_

"What you said yesterday." _Play it cool, Lane_. "What did I say? Like you said, Clark, a lot of stuff happened yesterday. So, care to narrow it down for me, Smallville," Lois suggested.

_Fine Lois, you want to be like that. You want to play that game. Well so can I. _"You said you loved me, Lois."

_Dang it, Clark! Why do you have to go straight to the point? Ok ok. I can do this. Playing it cool is my thing. _"Of course I feel that way about you, Clark. Believe it or not, you're a big part of my life now. And forgive me for loving a friend." _That totally does not sound like me, but it's better than telling him the truth._

_She said friend. I'm just a friend. _"So you love me, as a friend?" Clark reassured. "Well, gosh Smallville, don't go spreading it. It has to be our little secret," Lois said with a smile on her face. Clark smiled back at her. "It's a secret," Clark said.

"Now leave me alone, Kent, I have work to do," Lois said. Clark walked back to his desk where he had a clear view of Lois Lane.

_I love you too, Lois Lane._


End file.
